Mewberty Part 2
by CrazyAzelf13
Summary: Star was lucky that she only wanted the boys the first time. And this time, she'll expose a secret never spoken before. - A fanfic inspired by tonight's episode, Mewberty. I really liked it, so I took the Bisexual Star headcanon and decided to make a sequel. And it's not Starco, because I'm sick of seeing too many of those fanfics.


It began exactly 2 months and 3 days after the first incident.

And unfortunately, during a school pep rally.

Marco was simply sitting on the bleachers outside, watching the cheerleaders do flips and whatnot while screaming about beating the next team to wander over yonder. And he was bored, of course. While every other guy (And a few girls) were busy drooling over the short cheerleading uniforms and what they did not cover up, Marco couldn't wait to get home and make nachos, because it was that kind of day. The he noticed that his best friend was not next to him cheering for the Possums and spouting off science facts.

"Star?" Marco looked around, but he couldn't catch a glimpse of Star anywhere.

Sneaking off the bleachers, Marco crept through the halls of his school, listening for any sound that might alert him to the blond princess's presence. But the school was silent, apart from the distant cheers of the Pep Rally. "C'mon Marco! If I were Star, where would I go?" Marco asked himself, speedwalking down the corridors.

Marco was so preoccupied with talking to himself that he also didn't notice himself tripping over a stick. Marco fell to the tiled floor with a crash that shook his bones. "Ow! Who leaves a random stick in the middle of the hall. I swear if it's those baton twirlers-" Marco cut off with a gasp as he realized that he hadn't tripped over a stick, but Star's pink wand.

Oh no Oh no OH NO. Star did NOT leave her wand on the floor just anywhere. Something bad must have happened. Something very bad bad bad bad (Marco began to speak his thoughts.) "Bad bad bad! Where's Ludo? Or the pixies or-"

"Marco?"

Marco turned, searching for the source of the voice. "STAR! WHERE ARE YOU!?" He shouted.

"In the closet, you goof."

Marco turned to the janitor's closet nearby, quickly putting the wand inside his locker nearby. He rushed over and got on the floor, shouting through the crack under the door. "Star?! Are you ok?"

"I guess you could say it's Mewberty part Two... Ha." Star laughed to herself inside the closet.

"MEWBERTY? I'm coming in!"

"No!" Marco felt a thud on the door. "I'll kidnap you again! Don't come in! It's going to be extra bad this time."

"Wha? Why?"

"Let's just say I'm lucky it was only boys last time."

"Star? Are you telling me that you will imprison both boys and girls this time for your weird romantic fairy thing? As in you like both boys and girls?"

"I have to admit, I did not see myself coming out to you inside the closet." Star said.

"No! It's ok! Let's just get through your weird possession first before we deal with anything else." Marco fretted.

"..."

Marco paused. A deathly silence filled his ears.

The things happened in slow motion.

First, the door slammed open and a flood of purple slammed into him. Marco choked on a mouthful of hearts, feeling his wrists and legs pinned down. Two glowing hearts blinked at him, revealing a grinning violet monster. "Boy.~" It hissed.

"S-star?" Marco stuttered. _I knew I should have brought my helmet today._

Mewberty Star raised her last pair of arms and began to spray Marco with a flood of purple hearts, glueing him to the floor. "Stay there, Boy. I'll be back when I get more.~" It hissed in his face, and flew off in the direction of the pep rally.

Marcos struggled for a while, succeeding in freeing his hand. But eventually the screams coming from the field got to his head, and he laid back. "When will it wear off this time? He muttered to himself.

 _What if it didn't?_

"No!" Marco shouted, jolting awake with a snap. "I can't let Star be this way! I gotta save her!"

With one jerk, Marco summoned all his strength and ripped through the purple flood. He jumped to his feet and raced down the hall, heading to the bleachers he had been sitting in just thirty minutes earlier.

When Marco got to the field, it was deathly quiet, the sky covered in dark clouds, vines creeping across the grass. Faint moans came from further into the field. Marco jolted and ran in that direction, fearing the worst. And it was the worst.

Mewberty Star had trapped the entire student body in a huge ball of vines. It sent shivers down Marco's spine, seeing the hands clawing for escape.

He shook it off. "STAR! COME OUT NOW!" Marco shouted at the sky.

A distant rumble sounded, coming closer until Marco could see those pink hearts floating in the clouds. "Ironic, isn't it, Boy?~" The monster hissed.

"Stop this! You like everyone, so let them go!" Marco tried to argue.

"Exact-ly. I like everyone, so why not keep them with me, silly Boy?~"

"Because it's wrong! And I know you're better than that Star! So QUIT IT!"

A silence hung.

Then the vines began to die.

The vines collapsed, releasing hundreds of students onto the grass, each grumbling and moaning.

But more importantly, where was Star?

Marco quickly shielded himself when the purple blast came shooting from the sky, exploding in a pile of hearts. Recovering from the blast, he shouted and sprinted over to the crash site. "Star?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

Marco heart lept. "STAR!" He pulled the girl to her feet and gave her a huge hug. "I thought it would never end!"

"Me neither." Star confessed.

"Hey! How much have your wings grown?" Marco asked Star.

Star's face formed into an o. "Oh yeah!"

Star pulled back her hair, and in all its glory on her back were a slightly bigger pair of wings. "Awesome!"

"Can you fly though?"

"Nope."

Later that night, Marco sat on Star's bed, reading, as Star excitedly tried out her new wings. The hum of the fairy-like wings was interrupted by a crash every now and then, but the boy tuned it out, flipping through his pages. Eventually, he noticed a dip in the bed beside him. "Hey, Marco?" Star pushed Marco's book down.

"Yeah?"

Star awkwardly fidgeted. "Are you ok with me being... Y'know... Bisexual?"

Marco looked at her in surprise. "Of course. Why would I not be?"

Star blushed. "Oh. I didn't know."

"Star, it's **fine.** I have absolutely no problem with that. But you know what I do have a problem with?" Marco reassured the girl.

"What?"

"You being so serious. C'mon, I'll make you nachos!"

"Are you gonna do this every month?"

"What?"

"I'll probably get Mewberty every month or so, for about four years."

"..."

"Marco?"

"I'll never survive."


End file.
